The present invention relates generally to power systems for mining haul trucks, and more particularly to a system and method for all electrical operation of a mining haul truck.
Mining haul trucks are typically equipped with electrical drive motors. Under demanding conditions, such as travel on an uphill grade, electrical power can be supplied by a trolley line. The mining haul truck draws electrical power from the trolley line via a pantograph. Under some travel conditions, such as inside a mining pit, around a crusher, and on level surfaces, however, the mining haul truck operates independently of a trolley line. Electrical power is then supplied by an electrical generator powered by a diesel engine. Diesel engines require delivery and storage of a supply of fuel and require regular maintenance. The exhaust gases from diesel engines, furthermore, contribute to air pollution.